


Scars

by elmyra



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), The playthrough also known as Sad!Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Shepard is who she is.





	Scars

She won't cheat the Krogan of the cure, and not just because she needs their support. She shouts at them to get in line, but it's Eve who brings them together in the end.

***

When Wrex calls her "sister" she wants to scream. That much about pushing her friends away. She is, it would appear, who she is.

***

"I'm sorry," she says, gently as she can, as Mordin steps into the elevator. She can let her guard down with him - she knows he's not coming back.

***

When she catches her reflection in the shuttle window, the scars are back anyway.


End file.
